Never without you
by chikagirl
Summary: "You won't have her, don't worry i will look for you".    A new threat for the earthlings .  Some disappearance unexplained.
1. Chapter 1

Hello before to read this story you have to know that english isn't my mother tongue, so sorry for the mistakes in the story.

If really there are a lot of them, i will look for a beta reader.

Then the story is going to be romance story, i 'm not good at writting action story.

Of course i don't own dragon ball z characteres, just a few are mine.

Two weeks have already passed since the end of Majin Buu.

While everything was coming back to normal, on an island nearly South city were a group of people.

One was a small man with glasses. He was wearing a long white coat with a strange symbol on the back.

He was taping on a console, some foreigners writings were appearing on a large flat scream.

Many words, without meaning for the majority of people, were formed as some mathematics and chemicals formula.

Suddenly a voice from the computer said:

"Analysis finished, results found, Humans, race majority on Earth.

-What could you told me about humans, asked the man?

-We can say that Human run the planet, even if the king is from another race.

Average human power level 5.

-5, it's very low I don't understand why our general is interested by the Earth people.

Now what could you tell me about the king race?

-King race is named Humanimal, the race has appeared about 1000 years ago, Some Mammal like dogs, cats are ended with Humans DNA in their blood.

Then these animals started to evolutes. Humans were first afraid by this kind of person, but one day, an ancestry of the king as save a lot of human earth from a creature.

Now these people are respected.

Their power level are usually higher but they live less lounger than humans .

50 years ago the first hybrid human-humanimal was born.

-Both races can breed together?

-Yes the females humans can have kids with other kinds.

-Are they other hybrid than the human-humanimals?

- I don't know but it's possible, I have heard that some aliens were coming on this planet.

Anything else about the hybrids.

-Yes usually the brats hybrids are stronger than their parents.

-Really, do you thing that a female human can reproduce with a male from our planet.

-If the female is strong enough to carry the fetus till the end yes.

-And the kid will have a high power as well?

-My statistic said that if the woman has a power level of ten the kid can be five time stronger that an average kids from our planet.

-Fine, our prince is going to be very happy if we can find him a human mate, Tress find me the female human with the highest ki.

-It has already been done, I get into the earth computers, and I have find that the strongest female human is named Videl Satan.

-What could you tell me about her?

-She is almost 17, she lives in the city called Satan city, her dad is considered as the strongest human on Earth.

-Good, we need her, find me as well ten over girls like her, with the highest ki as possible."

At the same time a girl lied down on the bed, she was thinking about the events of the last month.

Sayanman, learn how to fly, the World martial art tournament, her first defeat, the end of the world and many other things.

Her life was becoming crazy, she had the feeling that everything had changed, that she had changed.

All of this because of one person, Son Gohan.

Before she thought that she was different of the other girls, She wasn't interested by clothes, make up, boys.

She didn't believe her best friend Eraser when she said that one day she would change.

But this day has arrived, the day that she has fallen in love.

And now she didn't know what to do, and she was afraid.

This last two weeks she has avoid as much as possible Son Gohan, he didn't understand.

She know that he was disappointed by her behavior. Do I have make something bad, he asked her.

And she answered "no but I want to be alone for a time"

And tomorrow she is going to face him.

She is going to see him back at school.

_What to do_? she thought, _must I told him my feeling or must I behaved with him like with a friend._

_I can't shun him much longer .I hope that Erase can help me tomorrow._

She closed the eyes and fell asleep.

She didn't see the strange engine which passed through her window.

It land nearly her bed , pick some hair up on her pillow and fly away without noise .

In the West city this night a girl named Berry disappeared.

No tracks were made ,only a piece of paper was leaved on the night stand.

On the sheet was draw a simple drawing, two C intertwined .

On the morning the parent called the police.

But no one find indication about this disappearance, the parent thought she was kidnapped, the policemen imagined that she was a running away instead.

Far away from West City a girl with blue hairs and eyes woke up in a big white room with only one bed in the center.

Her gaze came to rest on the room, then suddenly the fear takes her, she gets up quickly and run til the white wall.

She knock it with her fist for a long time, she start to scream and cry as well.

But no one come to deliver her.

In another room, three people were looking her thanks to a small camera insert in the wall.

"Do you think that she will do nicely ?, asked one of the person

-I think yes my General, I know that she doesn't seem very strong but she has a good ki level for a human. The earthlings aren't as strong as the ones of your people."

- All right doctor Jade, but I want every girls needed before the end of the month. I hope that they can replace the Mirroder. Gemmesai needs more female.

-My assistant has already find three others .Don't worry , everything is going to be finished in three weeks.

- Fine but be careful, I don't want that the Earthling notice us".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 I don't know what to do**.

It was the morning, Videl was flying toward the school.

While she was putting nearly her destination, the school roof, she looked her watch.

_8 o clock, I have plenty __of time before the school starts._

_Maybe Eraser has already arrived, she arrived usually early. I must speak to her before seeing Gohan._

_It is a good thing that he is most of the time late. She thoughts._

She took off on the roof, and tore down the stairs till her compartment .After to have take her books

she ran to the class room.

Unfortunately, just some students were there. But Eraser wasn't .

Videl came nearly the other students and said:

"Hello everyone, I am looking for Eraser did you see her?

Yes I saw her about five minutes ago, answers a boy, she was in front of the main door .

OK thank you see you later."

She goes quickly to the place.

She looks and finds her friend. She was speaking with two classmates Angela and Doria.

"Hey, sorry but I have to borrow you Eraser, she will see you later"

She holds her hand and takes her to an empty classroom.

" Hey Videl, what's going on?, Why are you so speed up?

-I need your help, I don't know what to do, you are the only one who can help me, but you must promise me to say nothing to the other.

- Yes of course, what is it about, you intrigue me, you don't usually ask for help ."

Videl started to blush and murmurs " it's about a boy that I like, I am not sure about his feeling for me.

I'm going to see him in the classroom but I don't know how I must behave with him."

Eraser looks Videl with her eyes wide open, she chuckles:

"Oh my god I don't believe it, a boy has arrived to win your heart, then with a sardonic smile, but do you only like him or maybe there is more?

-Yes you win I'm in love stop to laugh about me, so what must I do? " moan the girl fighter

" Sorry, OK I'm going to help you but first I have to know who is it, if I understood well it's one of our classmates.

-Yes it's Gohan.

-Go Gohan our Gohan, how it's possible you didn't like him before?

No it's not true, I was curious about him, but I couldn't trust him, but one month ago we start to speak and I have discover things about him but I promised to say nothing.

I see, and I think it's normal. You choose well, he is a kind boy and cute into the bargain.

He is an understanding person, so you can tell him but told him directly because I don't think he will guess yours feelings. Maybe if you want, wait till the end of the week to speak with him. But if I was you, I won't wait later, a lot of girl from our class have a crunch on him.

But I think that you be ahead. If you want during this week I will try to find what he thought about you.

For the moment stay nice with him, maybe if you can make some hints and flirt with him.

Fine, I'm going to do it ."

* * *

Some days have passed, it was Friday morning.

A group of person was around a table, there were eating their lunch.

"Eh did you hear the news, this night another girl disappeared mysteriously. It is the third in less a week? Asked a boy with glasses.

Yes but the girls have nothing in common at first sight . They didn't live in the same city, the first lived in West city, the second in south city and the last in North city.

The police think that the next disappearance can be in the new East city. Answered Angela

I have heard that they find a strange design exclaimed Eraser

Yes two "C", the police thought at first at capsule corp, but it's not the same logo Said Videl."

Bulma has had the visit of two policemen last Wednesday, they asked her many questions and they wanted to searched it the Corp.

Bulma wasn't pleased, fortunately Videl and Hercule have intervened, and the police gave up the research over there.

The symbol remembered something to Vegata , it looks quite similar to a Saiyan one.

He said that on Vegetasai were a famous sect, the Cocky Cocoa they were named.

But the sect has disappeared about seventy years ago.

And the two C weren't exactly like the " double C" find on the Earth.

And they know that there were no more saiyan alive aside them so it will be stupid to think that some saiyans can be blamed of an earthling disappearances.

"Gohan, Gohan , Gohan..."

Gohan suddenly jumps and said:

"Sorry Videl I was thinking, did you want something?

-Yes I only wanted to know if you liked your lunch.

-Oh I see, yes it was really good, It was delicious, you cook very well. It must have taken you a long time to make everything. Exclaimed Gohan .

-No don't worry, it's doesn't matter. Answered Videl."

Videl hasn't arrived to tell Gohan about her feeling yet. It was easy to guess, some classmates have understood that the girl fighter has a crunch on Gohan.

Eraser had the day before spoken with Gohan. She learned that he has a high estimate about Videl.

The girl was really important to him.

And when Eraser has asked if he finds Videl attractive, He stutters that short hair was great on her.

But all of this doesn't seems to be enough for Videl.

Students make bet on the couple. When they will be together who will make the first step for instance.

Eraser do all she can to convince Videl to revel her feeling to the boy. But she was too stubborn.

* * *

Nothing special arrived till the last class, math.

The teacher asked Gohan to come after the class.

"Gohan, I have a service to ask you, your classmate, Umi has some difficulty in mathematics, and she needs help. You are a very good student that's why I have thought that you can do it.

off course Sir I can try, but I don't think that I'm a very good at teaching.

Try now, your class has finished school today, she is waiting for you outside the room."

Gohan, turns toward the door, He saw her indeed.

Gohan said goodbye to his teacher and makes to his classmates

"So you need help in mathematics, it's OK for me.

I 'm going to try to help you, if you want we can go now in the library. Suggests Gohan"

Umi smiles happy and nod the head " It is very nice to you"

The two students went to the library.

Everything was going well. But the boy didn't see the eyes of his partner

Videl has like every Friday ,went to the gym, the principal let her use the room.

She stays there for a hour, then after to be changed she decides to go to see Gohan to the library.

She went toward the place .

During this time Umi had try many things to attract the attention of his partner.

Cross the legs, come near him, skim him...

But nothing seems working.

Like the other she saw the Videl behavior toward Gohan.

But Umi wanted to go out with Gohan . So she try a last thing.

She called his name, the teenager look toward her. They were face to face.

Videl arrived to the library, she looking for Gohan.

She find him in a corner of the library. She goes to meet him then a group of person hide her view and then when they move it was a shock for her.

Umi and Gohan were kissing.

Gohan didn't understood what's going on with Umi

First she called him, then looked at him in the eyes and to finish she jumped on him and kissed him.

When they go apart, the first thing he saw , was Videl crying.

She looked at him angry then run away.

He didn't wait, he pursued her and shrieked :

"Videl wait, it's not what you think, Videl"

The girl didn't listen to him.

Gohan arrived to catch her. He hold her hand and said.

"Please listen to me, let me explain to you.

No let me alone she yelled"

Then suddenly she slaps him.

He didn't try to avoid the slap. He let go of her hand.

Once again she runs away. This time he doesn't try to follow her, he stays motionless.

He only squeezes his hands, lowers the head and murmurs:

"It's finish, she won't speak to me anymore, she hates me now. Why I haven't try to stop Umi, I don't love her. I am so stupid. So what have I to do now to bring her back?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 Would you forgive me?**

It was Saturday morning, an other day of school was starting.

For once Gohan has arrived early.

He was seating on his chair .

He needed time to face Videl, What she is going to do, certainly ignore him.

Suddenly Eraser arrived with Sharpener. It was the first time he saw his friend angry.

"Gohan what did you do, you are an idiot, roared Eraser moving toward Gohan .

-I know, sighted the half saiyan, you spoke with Videl don't you?

-I do, so explain to me what's going on with Umi. She said high.

- Please Eraser not so high, it's not my fault, Umi needed help in maths, so I went with her in the library. I was only explaining to her the maths lesson when she jumped on me, to kiss me, I didn't understand what's going on.

Videl saw us, but I don't love Umi, she is only a classmate to me.

- I see, I believe you, but Gohan do you know why Videl is so angry against you?

-I think I do. I would speak to her before but I think that I was afraid.

- So what are your feeling for Videl?

- I wasn't sure at first but I do now, I love her but now it's finished, she won't see me any more.

- I don't think so, listen Videl don't come to school today, she needs time, so let her alone till Monday then I have a plan to reconcile you, you are make for each over. Eraser says with a big smile."

* * *

The week end past very fast for the teenager saiyan, Monday arrived.

He woke up half a hour before his alarm clock rang, he couldn't sleep well.

He speeds to eat up, then he flies toward the school .

For the Satan girl, it was the contrary ,as a rule she preferred to live home early, in case of problem in the city that she will have to resolve.

But no this Morning, she lives the house about fifteen minutes later that the other days.

She took her time, and arrived at school twenty minutes before the bell rang.

She goes to open her locker..

Then she saw inside it, a _purple lily _was in view.

" Do you still love me?" Murmured the young woman.

Videl has learned with her mother the meaning of the flowers. No one know this, she loves flowers, every years she received from her mother a bouquet of flower before she passed out.

Then she saw a paper on her book, she took it and started to read:

"Dear Videl, I want you know what was going on with Umi on Friday, please read this letter till the end.

I was only helping her with mathematics, I didn't know that she likes me.

She tried many things to attract my attention, but of course I saw nothing.

And at the end she finished to kiss me, I was to surprised to react otherwise I would turn her away.

She is nothing to me, only a classmate.

Then, I have to tell you that I saw the signs you did. But I was afraid to have misunderstanding them, and lost you, even our friendship.

Now I know that I would have to speak to you about it.

You are an amazing person , maybe a little bit too stubborn, but I like people who doesn't give up.

You have to know that during the martial art tournament, when you fought against Sporovitch, it was the first time I was so angry since Cell.

I understood that you were an important person to me, I tried to convince me that it was only friendship but now I know that I have mistaken.

I would prefer to tell you this face to face but I will say it with this letter.

I'm in love of you.

I'm not perfect I have make many mistakes in my life, my relative forgive me so I hope that it will be the same for you.

If you need time I will give you as much as you need.

My heart is your forever, are there still a chance for us?

Love you Gohan"

Videl leans against the lockers, she was crying.

But at the same time she was smiling. Gohan was sincere with her she know it.

Then she knows what to do.

She dries her eyes, closes her locker, puts the letter in a book and goes toward the classroom.

In front of the door, she takes her breath ,and enters the room.

The first one she saw was him.

There eyes crossed, certainly he wanted to know her decision.

She averted one's gaze. And goes up the stairs till her row.

When she arrived nearly him, she only said 'I need time'.

He nod the head to show he understand. She says hello to her friends and seat on her chair.

She staid quiet all the day.

After school Eraser proposed to Videl to go with her to the mall.

She refused it because she had something important to do.

Eraser stays perplex. Sometimes she can't define her friend.

* * *

The day after Videl wakes up early. And for once she doesn't wear the same kind of clothes that the other day.

She dressed a black pants with a blue top.

She goes down in the dining-room .

She says hello to her dad.

This one looked at her, and asked

"There is something special today at school, you are well dress.

-Maybe, you will know at the end of the day."

She swallows quickly her breakfast, says bye to her father and goes fast to school.

This time when Gohan opened his locker it was his turn to find a flower, a dame rocket, with a card, it was written.

"You make a mistake but I forgive you Videl."

The young man smile. He turns over and see Videl coming nearly him.

Then she whispered at his ear.

" Don't worry we still friend."

Gohan looks at her in the eyes and said with a smirk

' But I don't want your friendship, I thought you understand it , I have decide to be selfish, I want more from you."

Suddenly he takes her nearly him and kiss her.

She kissed him back.

They didn't notice the other students applaud.

When they go apart Videl moaned

"You could first asked me if you could kiss me.

- Oh sorry, he said with the son grin, I thought that you were all right to it, OK next time I will ask you.

-Don't be stupid, I was only kidding; She mocked".

The girl smiles and holds his head. They went together hand in hand.

Before to enter in the classroom Gohan murmurs:

"You are gorgeous today, is it for me?"

She stays enigmatic and answers:

"And you, will you be ready to wear an other kind of clothes, if I make an effort can you do

it as well ? Anyway thanks for the compliment. If I can pleased you like this, I will do it more often ".

Eraser was the first one to notice them.

She skips on the spot.

When the couple came to the row, she chuckles:

As I can see, you are reconciled, I want to know everything, so are you now an item.?

-yes we are, laughs Videl.

- Ye, and who make the first step?

-As strange it is, Gohan makes it.

-Really, how he asks you out?

Both become red and Videl spokes in her ear.

Easer opens wide eye and she roars with laugh

"I didn't know that you were like this Gohan, I thought you are a romantic, I was expected a passionate speech, but it's fine what you do.

So now did you planed your first date.

- Not yet, but I think Saturday after school can be great don't you think Gohan proposed The crime fighter.

- Eh yes if you want, are they something special you want to do? Asks Gohan

-No I trust you, since the begin of the week I was pleasantly surprise; so I hope it will continuous like this. "

* * *

On an small the group of Gemmeing were spying Videl thanks to a small camera.

" The result finds thanks to the girls DNA said that yes the earthling girl Videl can have kids

with our prince. Said the doctor Jade

-Fine, do you have an idea about her potential? Asked the General

-This is strange, from the 5 girls already taken no one know how to use the Ki, the stronger girls from this five is the girl from West city. Her potential is almost ten.

But this girl Satan Videl can use her ki even if she is a beginner. So we can't read her true power level. But the low she can have is I think 30.

-OK, now I have an other question, as we can see, she is closed of a earthling boy do you have any information about him, we find that he must be quite strong..

- We have find not so many informations just his name Son Gohan, his age and where he lives. That's all.

-You know nothing about his relatives?

- No my General but I don't understand why you are worry about him.

- Maybe I have mistaken, but I have the feeling that this boy is different from the others.

There is something strange about him. So be careful."

* * *

I hope you still like the story.

Just, i am disappointed to not have more reviews, i hope it is going to be different for this chapter.

thank to GohanSSJ2 for his review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 maybe he can be a good son in low

Son Gohan was on his way to go back to his home.

Suddenly he feels two strong ki rocket.

" Dad and Vegeta are again fighting, he thought".

He flies toward them.

When he saw them he takes on, and looks at them fighting.

The two adults saiyan feel him arrived.

"Eh Gohan, how was school, do you want to fight with us? Asked Goku

It was very good, sure I go back home first to change my clothes then I am coming back hear."

He took off and arrived quickly.

He opens the door, says hello to his mum and to Bulma who was here as well.

He puts a blue gi and go back quickly to place where his dad is.

His dad and Vegeta was fighting in the super saiyan form.

" Eh dad witch form must I be to fight with you asked Gohan"

Since he has reach the mystic form, he couldn't become Super Saiyan.

The Supreme Kai explained that both form combined will be to dangerous for him as for the other.

He has to give up a form.

He couldn't become Super Saiyan 3 as his dad and the mystic form was a lot stronger that his super saiyan 2 form.

That's why he decided to keep his mystic form.

" Keep your normal form for warm you up then we will see" exclaimed Goku.

Vegeta suddenly tears on him.

Gohan dodge him barely.

"Vegeta you could wait.

Do you forget that a true warrior must stay ready, if I was an enemy you would be hurt. "

Gohan nods the head to show him he understood.

Then he faces Vegeta and starts to fight him.

Goku looks at them.

" Even if he didn't practice, he stays good thought Goku".

Gohan had lost the habit of fighting.

But since his dad was coming back, he restarts to practice martial art with him.

And in a short time he had regained his strength.

Vegeta staves off the Gohan's knock. Gohan was fast and precise.

He knows well when he has to attack Vegeta and when he has to be on the defensive.

" Not bad brad, smirk Vegeta, you still quick good but your blows aren't enough strong to hurt me.

-But I don't want to hurt you, exclaims Gohan.

-You still too pacific, it's pity, you don't show your saiyan side.

-Vegeta it's my turn to fight with Gohan, after we will fight all three. Interrupted Goku."

Vegeta was off course unhappy of this.

' Eh Vegeta don't sulk, a little bid of rest can't be bad. You can take a nap if you want adds Goku.

- Don't be stupid Kakarot I don't need to sleep, it's not this stupid fights that I had , which could tired me. Fumed Vegeta."

But he returned to his normal form to stops all the same the battle..

" Vegeta has really changed, thought Gohan, or maybe he is really tired but he doesn't want to show it's."

Gohan takes a defensive position, and starts to face his dad.

No one moves then Goku disappeared bluntly and reappeared in the Gohan's back.

The fight has began.

The blows rained on the hybrid but he arrived to avoid all.

Boths the fighters were smiling.

Gohan starts to counter-attack. He gives many blows, a knot with his right knee then an other with his left fist.

The blows follow quickly. No one of the fighter seems to slow down.

After a short time Goku asked his son.

"Now you are enough warm up do you think that you can fight Vegeta and me at the same time when we are super Saiyan. Of course you can pass to your mystic form."

Gohan nods the head.

Then he closed his eyes to concentrate.

Quickly his ki began to sky rocket. His black hairs had some blue electric glints. His muscle tensed and he took a serious expression.

" If you can't keep the battle against me, don't exited to pass to the second level said Gohan

-I know that your mystic form his very powerful but don't be too sure that we will lose, we have more experience than you replicate his dad, So Vegeta are you ready.

-Of course I'm ready listen brat i don't want you hold your blow did you hear me?

- Don't worry i will do it."

Vegeta was the first one to attack Gohan but this time he was ready.

Then Goku starts to attack his son as well but even it was a two against one, Gohan has the advantage, his blows were fast, he didn't let the two adults counterattack .

Then Gohan outstrip Vegeta, and throw him against a rock.

Goku starts to change the technique, he throw a ki blast toward Gohan, who send it toward the sky.

But Vegeta during this time got up and arrived on his back and arrived to touch him.

"You see son we don't need to pass to the second level, power isn't enough in a battle, maybe you are more powerful but we have more practice and your mistake was that you stay too focus on me and you forgot Vegeta. I think it's enough for today and moreover i'm hungry said Goku."

Some rumblings could be heard indeed.

The three saiyan fly away toward the Son's house.

* * *

Videl, after the school, goes back to her home with a big smile.

Everything was going perfect.

Now she know that she will have to told her dad about her relation with Gohan, but she wasn't worry, after all Gohan has all the quality needed to be her boyfriend, he is strong and kind, so certainly her dad will like him.

" Next week after our first date i will to ask Gohan to come one night at home for the dinner to speak with dad, she thoughts

She arrived quickly and she goes straight on to the gym where her dad was training some student.

"Hello dad.

- Hey sweetheart how was school?

- Good, could you come with me, I must tell you something but in private.

-Of course, what's going on."

The Satan go away from the student.

"So dad, before I start you have to make an effort and don't be hungry too quickly and listen till the end, Hercule nods to show he understands, so I have a boyfriend.

-What , bellows Hercule, there is no question.

-Dad you promise.

-You can't have a boyfriend and who is it a first ?

-Who do you think it could be, it is Gohan off course.

-Gohan, he is no, Hercule stops at the middle of the sentence, Son Gohan the son of Goku, the little boy who fight against Cell.

-Yes it is him. You know that he is very strong and very nice into the bargain.

-Yes maybe but he lets you be killed by the bad Buu.

-Dad you know that it wasn't his fault, He was all most died himself and he had to train .

Moreover I was with his family, he thoughts that I was safe with them, don't blame him for it's.

- Did he make you happy?

- Yes he does a lot, listen Saturday we will go out, the week after I would like you meet him, to know him better.

-OK his dad is a kind person, so I let him a chance.

Videl hugs his dad with a big smile.

"Trust me, you won't regret it"

Then she decides to stay in the gym to train a little bit.

Even if there are no emergency since the defeat of Buu.

She would like now to learn more about ki, she will ask Gohan to teach her maybe how to make ki blast, she wants to be stronger.

She change her clothes and with a smirk come nearly her dad's students.

" So are there anyone who want to train with me, She asked, don't worry I am in a very good mood today so I will go slow with you".

Hercule was content for his daughter, he didn't see her so happy since a long time ago.

Maybe the boy wasn't so bad and it could make a good son in law.

And moreover he could learn to fly like his daughter thanks to this boy.


	5. Chapter 5

So it's the new chapter, only three reviews for four chapters, and not so much person read the previous chapter so please take a minute to make com on my story to know if you like it.

I don't own dragon ball character

now start gohan and Videl date

* * *

Chapter 4 the first date.

It was Saturday, the day of school will finish soon.

All the students are waiting for the week end to start.

Some to sleep, over to see friends and goes out, and over finally to have a date.

Gohan was worry, it was his first date with Videl and before her he went only once out with a girl and it didn't finish well.

He has asked advice to his mother as well as Bulma and 18.

His mother said to make something romantics.

Bulma advicse him to not stay in Satan city to be quiet.

And 18 to prevent something till later in the day.

He tries to follow all the advices.

When the bell rang to signal the end of the day, the students run.

Videl hold Gohan's hand like she used to do now.

The other students look at them, even if in two day all the school know about both dating.

The orange star teenagers said that they were the couple of the years.

"So Gohan what do you plan for your first date asked Eraser?

It's a surprise but I'm sure you will know tomorrow answered Gohan.

I hope so tonight or at later tomorrow I want every detail.

Yes I know. Moaned Videl"

The group said bye to each over and went apart.

" So Gohan where will we go at first? question Videl

if it is OK for you we are going to take the lunch in West City, I let you the chose, do you want fly or take the Son way transport?

Son way, what is it? Asked Videl curious."

Gohan smiled and took Videl to the school roof then he called Nimbus.

Videl when she saw it, she was surprised.

" This cloud is used only by the member of my family, only person with pure heart can ride it.

No one of my dad friends can ride it. But I'm sure you can do it, explained Gohan, So do you want to try?"

Videl looked septic then Gohan climbs on Nimbus, and he held the hand to Videl.

She looked the hand then took it, Gohan helped her to climb the Nimbus.

When she touched it she closed her eyes, she was afraid to fall .

Then she fell something soft under her feet. She opened her eyes and saw that she ride the cloud.

She touched the cloud with her hand," it's strange it feels like cotton" she said.

Nimbus starts to fly toward West City.

Videl looked the landscape filed.

"So do you like this way for transport ? Asked Gohan

Yes this cloud goes very fast.

It does we are going to arrive in West City in thirty minutes I think."

Videl came a bit nearly him and put her head on his right shoulder.

After some minutes they arrived to West City, Gohan brings Nimbus till a narrow street.

They left the cloud, Gohan went past some other streets, Videl followed him.

Finally they arrived in front of a small restaurant named "Rainbow Dragon".

They went inside.

Videl looked around, in seems a cosy place.

From the hall she could see three different rooms, from different color.

The room at the left side was orange, then in the middle was a yellow one and at right a green one.

A waiter arrived, and bring them.

They went pass the yellow room and arrived to a purple one.

Inside was only four tables with two chairs, the tables were spaced to provide privacy, ever thing was purple, the wall was painted with a light mauve color, and the furniture had a dark purple color..

At the entrance room around the door was a purple dragon.

The waiter bring them to the table in the left high corner.

The couples sat and the waiter gave them a menu.

" How do you find this place? asked Videl

Bulma gives me some restaurant names and during the week at went to see them.

I like this one so I booked here, do you like?

-Yes, and do you choose the room?

-No when I book they asked me if it was for a special occasion and with who I will come, I suppose that this room are for couple in date.

Now I hope that the food is going to be good. "

Videl laughed she hoped more that the dishes are big to feed him enough.

After they have seen the menu they order, the purple menu it was a meal for two people.

A starter, a main course and the desert.

During the lunch they spoke a lot and laugh as well.

Videl told about her past, about her mother who died from a car crash about ten years ago.

Videl explained to him that her mother was a famous ballet dancer.

Videl started to dance, she began by classic but she didn't like so much so two years after to

have started she moved to the jazz dance, She did courses for five years with Eraser.

At the same time she started martial art, then when she had thirteen years old she stopped the dance and she did only martial art.

And She decided to help policemen when she was fourteen.

They didn't see the time passed.

When they exited the restaurant it was three hours.

After the lunch they flew toward the Mount Paountz

Gohan took Videl to a wide plateau where was a lake with a waterfall.

Around it was growing many flowers has well as tree that she didn't know.

"So now I let you choose, we can stay here and go swimming in the lake, or we can walk in the area and we can go to see dinosaurs, proposed Gohan .

-Both are good but I prefer to stay here responded Videl"

Gohan took from his bag a big beach towel and spread it on the grass nearly the water.

He sat on it and told to Videl to bring him back.

She smirked and before to sit on the towel she took off her clothes and staid with a blue bikini.

"If it is fine I prefer to go to swim on the lake. Do you want to come with me, proposed Videl"

Gohan didn't answer at once, he couldn't prevent to look at her.

Videl became a little bit red, it was the first time she was wearing this kind of clothes.

Usually she wears an one-piece swimsuit, but Eraser has insisted she took a bikini.

To say the truth, she was glad to have listened her friend when she saw the Gohan's face.

Gohan regained his mind and he apologized and agree Videl proposition.

He ended in a black swim trunks.

Videl smiled and dived on the water.

Gohan went as well in the lake.

Both started to play in the water.

The girl tried to put his head under the water.

But she didn't arrive.

"I give up you are too strong for me, laughing, but you know Gohan what a pity you wear only baggy clothes with a body like yours."

Gohan blushed, Videl took advantage and arrived finally to sink him.

" Videl, you cheated moaned Gohan

Videl laughing, I don't, i only said what i thought you are not mad on me i hope ."

She made cocker eyes.

Gohan smiled and said

"Fine but you must find a good way to apologize"

Videl came nearly him, and kissed him slowly on the lips.

Gohan hug and brought her closer to him. She knew that she was forgiven.

They exited the water and went on the beach towel.

They stayed both closed to each other. They said nothing for a short time, only looked the other on the eyes.

Videl finally asked Gohan to speak about him.

She said that she was sure to not know everything about him.

Gohan started to tell his story from the beginning.

She stayed quite all the time, listening. Only her face was understanding what she thoughts.

" You really didn't have a easy life she only said sad.

-Yes, but i don't regret it, Videl I would like to know do you matter I am not totally human?

-No, not at all, I knew that you were different I suspect that you are a hybrid but not a part alien to tell the truth. And my feelings for you won't change, I don't matter your origin"

To prove it she once again kissed him more passionately this time. He kissed her back.

He was happy. He murmured her soft words.

She came closer to him and said softly " I love you"

They staid to cuddle on the towel.

When seven PM arrived. Gohan took a big bento from his bag.

" I hope you like to picnics said Gohan

-Off course, is it your mother who make it? She asked

-She helps me, but I make it myself so it is maybe inedible i'm not a good cook .

-We are going to see, i try first"

She took a piece of meat and ate it.

She said nothing and took after some vegetables and rice.

She finished to eat a shrimp fritter.

"So how is it asked the hybrid?

-You want the truth, he nodded, The rice is to cook and vegetable a bit too hard.

But the meat is very good and the fritter isn't bad.

So it is fine."

The boy was relieved. They finished the bento.

To finish they went to a walk .

Videl picked some flowers.

They arrived at the top of a hill just in time to see the sunset.

When the night was arriving, Gohan taught to her the constellations. He showed her where was Vegetasai.

At half past ten they went back to Satan City.

Gohan took her back to her house.

When they arrived in front of the house door, they stopped.

They didn't say a word for a time then the Saiyan speaks

"I hope you had a good time.

Don't worry I do Gohan if it's ok for you I would like you come to eat with my dad and me one night next week.

-Sure if it's okay with your dad, Wednesday can be fine."

They kissed a last time and Videl went inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 the plan unsuccessful.

Sunday night in a city called Green Leaf City a young girl woke up suddenly, she heard some noise in her house, but she was alone her parent were in holiday in South City so it couldn't be them.

She exited her room then goes down stair with a baseball bate in her hands.

She moved slowly.

In her dining room she saw two people but without light she couldn't see their face.

" They must be some thieves or maybe they are kidnappers, oh my god it maybe them who kidnap all the girls please god help me she prays."

Suddenly one turned on her direction and said

"Girl I know you are here, don't hide".

The girl tried to run away when she opened the mouth to scream a hand arrived in front of her mouth to silent her.

She fall in her back a drill and faints.

The two people took her and flew away.

They didn't know that this time three people saw them.

* * *

The next morning, the day started normally for Gohan.

His little brother woke up him with his dad help.

He went to school, the first person he saw was Videl.

They staid together on the roof for five minutes.

They rejoined their classmate. So a normal day.

But during his third lesson of the day Piccolo called him by telepathy and asked him to go to the lookout just after school.

Gohan was worry and couldn't concentrate.

His girlfriend noted this.

She wrote on a small sheet of paper

_Are there something wrong ?_

She passed it to her boyfriend. He reads it and answers

_Don't worry it's just Piccolo wants to saw me and I don't know why so sorry we can't do something together after school._

She indicted to him that it was okay to her.

As expected, the young saiyan, after school, went toward the lookout.

When he arrived over there all the Z fighter was there.

" We are waiting for you so know we can start, said Dende, yesterday an other girl disappeared, if I am right it is the tenth who disappears. But this time Piccolo, Mr Popo and me we saw the kidnappers.

They were two and I can say even if I couldn't see their face well, they weren't human."

Every one was surprised.

"So what are they asked Krilin."

-We don't know only with their ki it's difficult to give an answer but I think that there aren't from Earth, it is not a ki that I know answer Piccolo.

-So maybe Vegeta has right and they are saiyan exclaimed Yamcha

-No they hadn't saiyan energy, their energy is difference, Contradicted the Earth god, but we don't know why they took all this girls, they didn't seem so strong maybe the same level that Chotzu so they maybe are not warrior.

-Did you see where they bring the girl. Questioned Goku?

-More or less they went nearly South City but we have lost their signal after they have past the island. Said Piccolo."

The Z fighters planed to go nearly this area and tried to look for the kidnappers.

They made three team. One was composed to Goku, Goten and Yamcha an other Vegeta, Trunk and Ten and the last one Gohan, Krilin and Piccolo.

The three groups went apart.

Gohan was flying with his two team mate toward the middle part of the island where South City was.

" Eh Bro you didn't tell me how was your first date with Videl, asked Krilin ?

It was fine, but I think it isn't the time to speak about it. Answered the teenage saiyan."

They arrived quickly to the island, they went past it and went toward the south.

They slowed down, to not miss any detail who could help them.

" How do you want find something, there are many island we don't know in which they can be and if they are hidden, it is all most impossible to find them said Krilin.

-I know, I think you are right but we never know maybe we can find some clues, if no one find something we can separate and wait for an other kidnapping. The girls were all the time taken the night, in a city and every two days and never in the same city. So tomorrow we can plan something else, contradicted kindly Gohan.'

They went around the area during about a hour. Then they came back, mumbles to the lookout.

" So now what are we doing to do , we have no clues said Yamcha.

Gohan has a plan exclaimed Krilin ."

Everyone turned toward him to listen his idea.

" I have thought that the better thing is that everyone tomorrow night stays nearly a city.

I will go for instance in the east with Yamcha .

Dad It's better if you stay to the lookout with Dende and you can use the instance transmission to go nearly the kidnappers and follow them till their landmark. But I have noticed the girls taken come from main cities so we have to concentrate on big cities. Explained Gohan"

They agreed this plan.

The day after everything was organized for the night.

Videl was award, she insisted to be a part of the plan.

" Sorry Videl but you don't know how to feel the ki while it is the better way to monitor the different area explained Gohan to his girlfriend at school."

Videl was disappointed, but she knew he was right.

On the sunset Gohan and Yamcha go nearly Satan City, They decided to stay in the east area.

They were flying during the main part of the night but they fell nothing special.

However a little bit after one hour while they started to be tired, the Z team heard a message from Dende, they fell two strange energies in the Blueriver City.

Goku was already nearly the house where two people were.

The city was not to far North city so Ten and Chaotzu who were in this area, went as well to find Goku.

The over Z fighters stay in alert.

It was taking only fifteen minutes to the foreigners to exit the house with a girl.

They took quickly off, Goku followed them with his two friends

Once again the two aliens went toward the south, when they went past South City, Krilin and 18 chased them as well. The Earth special force staid at distance to not be noticed but not to far to not lose track of them.

The other kept ready to intervene if need.

Suddenly a flash appeared around the two men who disappeared from view.

The Z fighters once again lose their energies signal.

Goku and his friends tried to find them but no land was in view.

So after half an hour looking for the foreigners, they decided to go back to the lookout.

* * *

The morning, Gohan woke up tired, he only slept three hours, it is going to be hard for him to stay awake in school.

Indeed, during the second hour he started to fall asleep, after some minutes he put his head on his desk and closed the eyes.

Unfortunately for him, the teacher saw him.

" Son Gohan, it is not the time to sleep said the teacher angry."

The boy opened quickly the eyes and said sorry.

During the lunch time he could sleep a bit

"Gohan if you don't come to eat to night to my home I can understand, it's better if you go to bed early proposed Videl.

-No Videl don't worry, after school I go back home to take a nap and I will come at seven to your home".

She smiled to the boy, then she said

" I have an idea you can stay tonight to sleep at home. I am sure my dad will be okay with it we have plenty of room for guest."

Gohan blushed a bit and agree.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 Dinner to the Satan house.

Gohan flew toward the Satan Manor, he was stressed.

When he arrived to Satan City he looked his watch 6 H 45 for once he will be on time.

He took on to the beginning of Satan Avenue, he walked in the Street to arrived finally at the number 7.

He stopped in front of a huge portal then he pushed the intercom button.

After a minute a voice responded

"Yes, how can I help you?

I am Son Gohan, Videl invited me."

The portal opened , and a man with a suit came.

He bowed and asked him to follow him.

Gohan went toward many marble corridors, in the wall Gohan saw many pictures of Hercule.

They stopped in front of a door, he knocked , opened the door and said".

"Miss Satan your guest has arrived"

Gohan heard someone coming.

Videl appeared, she smiled and took Gohan hand.

" Good you are just on time, Gohan I must told you something, she said embarassed, my aunt, my uncle and my cousin are here tonight sorry to not prevent you before but my dad forget to told me that they were coming to visit us but don't worry they are fine people."

Gohan said it was fine with him even if he seemed very stressed.

The couple went together to the living room.

When they arrived Hercule was the first to get up from his armchair.

He went to shake Gohan's hand. Then Videl introduced her other relative.

They were well dressed, Gohan understood that they were a part of the 's aunt get up from her chair to introduce herself.

" I am Lily, Videl's aunt from her mother side, I happy to finally meet Videl's boyfriend I heard a lot about you, you are Gohan isn't it. It is nice to meet you. She said quickly with a huge smile".

She made sign to her husband and daughter.

Videl's uncle compared to his wife seemed a strict person.

He didn't smile only said his name Jason.

Then their daughter stared at him, he was quite embarrassed.

She finally said to her cousin:

" I was very curious to know what kind of boy you like, I never know what to expect from you but he doesn't seem bad, I will also said he is a cute boy however he must have over skill."

Gohan became red, Videl smiled and exclaimed:

" Yes you are right Daisy, on top to be good looking he is very smart, kind and strong person but I stopped there."

She invited Gohan to sit nearly her.

Then Videl's aunt started to asked him questions.

" So Gohan, Videl told me you are very good at school, do you have an idea what you want to be later?

I am not to sure but I think I will work in the science department but I hesitate between be doctor, teacher or scientist.

They are all good job. And do you have some hobby ?

Gohan looked toward his girlfriend then said.

I am into martial art since I was child.

Oh Videl didn't tell us this, I understand now it surprised me that Videl wasn't with a martial artist, do you practice to Hercule dojo?

A no my dad and some friends of him teach me.

Gohan is Son Goku's son intervened Hercule."

Lily and even her husband look at Gohan surprised.

" Son Goku is your father and he teached you, so you must be a quite good Videl's uncle.

Who is this Goku asked Daisy ?

He is a famous martial artist, he beat a monster a long time ago when he was only a teenager and he was the younger world champion as well. Responded her father."

The night continuous well, only the family of Videl was amazing when they saw how much Gohan could eat.

Videl show him after the dinner where was Gohan's room for the night.

Then she went back to see her family.

When she arrived to the dinning room, where her family was she heard them speak about Gohan.

" He is really a good boy, well educated, I think he will be a good son in law for you Hercule and I have never seen Videl like this with a boy before I think she really like him, and him, he looks her like she is the eighth wonder of the world ,exclaimed happy the aunt."

Videl was content that her family approved her chose.

* * *

The day after the two teenagers went to school together, on the way they went to stop a bank robber.

It was the first since a long time.

They arrived just on time for the first lesson.

During this one Gohan thought about a strategy.

With the Z Fighter they wanted once again to try to stop the kidnappers.

But nothing seems working.

Vegeta had proposed to fight them, and to told them to show their base.

But the other disagree even if it would be maybe the only way to find them.

They wanted at first to know more about them, who they are, why they took all this girls and how they could disappeared so easily.

Bulma had proposed to make a microchip to implant in them for following their trail.

It will be certainly the best idea.

Then he heard Sharpner speaking.

" What your dad approved your chose, he is fine you go out with nerd boy.

Sharpner, if you call once more my boyfriend with this stupid nickname you will regret it, you know that he has a name. Growled Videl unhappy."

The boy shutted up.

" Don't worry Videl it doesn't matter how he names me , I don't think he wants to be mean." said the half Saiyan.

Gohan was grateful, Eraser and Shapner has stayed quite about his identity, off course they wanted to know more about his capacity, he tried to answer, but keep secret the main part of his life.

But he knew that to become friend he had to trust them. They were Videl's best friend after all and his girlfriend said that they could keep secret.

But maybe his was to big.

* * *

In the West City, in Capsule Corp, Bulma was working hard with her father.

She was making a small microchip while her dad build a robot with a camera.

They had the idea to make a robot which will follow the microchip every where.

They wanted to find the enemy's base as well to have a way to spy them.

Bulma hadn't speak about the robot to the Z team.

The robot will be as small as a fly and the camera has to be powerful enough to show the main part of the aera

She had thanks to her computer system find informations about the girls.

And the only thing they are in common was that they make some art martial.

But Bulma knew that Gohan will be worry about Videl.

She was the most powerful girl human and a target

Moreover no Satan City's girl were taken indeed and certainly a girl from this city risked to be the next one.

And she knew that if Videl was this one Gohan is going to be mad and it won't be nice to see.

So she has decided to do her best to finished her invention before the nightfall.


End file.
